warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Willowkit (CP)
}} |age=Less than 1 moon at death |death=Greencough |kit=Willowkit |father=Crookedstar |mother=Willowbreeze |sisters=Silverstream, Minnowkit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Willowkit is a smoky-black she-cat. She is born to Crookedstar and Willowbreeze, along with her siblings Minnowkit and Silverkit. After her mother dies from greencough, she and Minnowkit die shortly after, leaving Silverkit to be the only remaining kit of the litter. History In the Super Editions ''Crookedstar's Promise :Willowkit is born to Crookedstar and Willowbreeze, along with Minnowkit and Silverkit. :During the kitting, Willowbreeze, Willowkit, and her sister, Minnowkit, contract greencough. Brambleberry emerges from the nursery to inform Crookedstar that the catmint she is giving Willowbreeze is doing nothing to help, and says that Willowbreeze wants to talk to him. Willowbreeze wishes to name the kits right then and there. Crookedstar is puzzled at this message. Crookedstar had thought of their names days before while pacing outside the nursery, and names Willowkit in honor of her mother, Willowbreeze. He names Willowkit's sisters Minnowkit and Silverkit. Soon after they are named, Willowbreeze dies from the greencough. Crookedstar goes into the nursery and lies down next to Minnowkit and Willowkit, who also have greencough, whilst Silverkit stays in the elders' den so she doesn't catch the sickness. When Crookedstar wakes up the next morning, both Minnowkit and Willowkit tumble out of his nest. Mudfur comes in and tells Crookedstar that Willowkit and Minnowkit went to join their mother in StarClan. :Later, Crookedstar finds out from Mapleshade that she took the lives of Willowbreeze, Willowkit, and Minnowkit because of his promise he made to her. When he tells Brambleberry this, she tells him it was probably just their time to die, and it's not his fault. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned on Crookedstar's page that Willowbreeze, Minnowkit, and Willowkit died of greencough, leaving Silverkit behind for Crookedstar to raise alone. In the Warriors App :Willowkit is listed as the daughter of Crookedstar. It is told that she had died as a kit, along with her sister, Minnowkit. In the ''Novellas ''Mapleshade's Vengeance :Although unnamed, Mapleshade promises to Reedshine to watch over all of her's and Appledusk's kin and punish each one. She thinks of how for all eternity, their kin will mourn the day Appledusk destroyed her life. Trivia Interesting facts *She has WindClan blood through Reedfeather. *She is named after her mother, Willowbreeze. Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Willowbreeze: Father: :Crookedstar: Sisters: :Silverstream: :Minnowkit: :Fallowtail: Grandfathers: :Shellheart: :Reedfeather: Great-Grandmother: :Willownose Great-Great-Grandmother: :Reedshine: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Appledusk: Uncle: :Oakheart: Aunt: :Graypool: Niece: :Feathertail: Nephew: :Stormfur: Grandnieces: :Lark That Sings at Dawn :Breeze That Rustles the Leaves: Grandnephew: :Pine That Clings to Rock Grandnephew/Grandnice: :Feather of Flying Hawk: Great-Uncles: :Cedarpelt: :Marshcloud:Revealed on Kate's Facebook Great-Great-Uncles/Aunts: :Applefrost: :Shyheart: Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Patchkit: :Larchkit: Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Petalkit: First cousins: :Swankit: :Splashkit: :Morningkit: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: Second cousins: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Frogleap: :Sunfish: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * * * * Notes and references de:Weidenjunges (SB)fi:Willowkitru:Вербочкаfr:Petit Nénupharpl:Wierzba (CP) Category:Kits Category:RiverClan cats Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:The Ultimate Guide characters